


Коллекция драбблов

by triskelos



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Katherine Pierce/Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 1





	Коллекция драбблов

**Название:** Лучше, чем кровь

 **Герои:** Деймон/Стефан

 **Тип:** слэш, инцест, вампиры

 **Рейтинг:** R

  
После третьего пакета глаза Стефана становятся такими, как в самом начале. Деймон так боялся, что больше не увидит этого, что сейчас судорожно сжимает края столешницы, боясь разжать пальцы. Лишь бы не спугнуть, лишь бы не сгрести его в охапку слишком рано...

\- Еще? - ухмыляется он из последних сил и бросает на колени брату полиэтиленовое сокровище, покрытое капельками конденсата. Никто не может бороться вечно. Нельзя победить свою суть.

\- Нет... Я не... - бормочет Стефан, едва не всхлипывая от нетерпения. Деймону даже не нужно опускать глаза, чтобы знать, что пальцы брата уже вытаскивают клапан.

После нескольких глотков зрачки Стефана темнеют еще сильнее, полностью закрывая радужку. Вот теперь можно, теперь самое время... Деймон отбрасывает ненужный больше кусок пленки, садится рядом и осторожно гладит его горло, ключицы, грудь. Никто не поймет это лучше, чем он. Это как глоток воздуха после смерти от удушья, как первые ласки после тысячи лет одиночества. Он проводит рукой по затылку Стефана, и тот опускает голову на его плечо, тяжело дыша. Он очень давно не был таким красивым…

Вену на запястье Деймона он прокусывает, не думая дважды. И это лучше, чем секс, лучше, чем кровь. Деймон кусает свою вторую ладонь до крови, стараясь не стонать.

Перед тем, как укусить руку Стефана, он долго целует его запястье, проводит языком по венам. Прежний Стефан любил, когда его дразнили...

**Название:** Доказательство

**Герои:** Стефан/Деймон/Кэтрин

**Тип:** слэш, гет, тройничок, инцест, вампиры

**Рейтинг:** R

\- А он здесь что делает? – не очень внятно произносит Стефан и снова пытается податься вперед, повернуться, спрятаться. И снова безрезультатно – Кэтрин умеет вязать крепкие узлы, уж Деймон-то знает.

\- Расслабься, братишка, - лениво говорит он и только сильнее обнимает ее, их королеву. Прижимая спиной к своей голой груди. Кусает ее шею – сильно, больно. На ее коже не остается синяков, и каждый раз его старания все сильнее и все бессмысленнее. Раньше он хотел оставить на ней какой-то знак. Послание Стефану. Напоминание о том, что они в этом вместе, что у них общая жизнь, общий дом, общая кровь. На троих.

Сейчас же он делает это ради огонька, который на мгновение промелькнул в глазах Стефана. Просто, чтобы проверить. Он знает, что Кэтрин это нравится. Ему тоже. Не только укусы, все это.

Стефан – голый, беззащитный, возбужденный – вздрагивает всем телом. Значит, не ошибся. Значит, не ошиблась она.

\- Что я тебе говорила? – шепчет она перед тем, как прокусить кожу на шее Деймона. – Только посмотри на него…

Пока она пьет его кровь, он смотрит Стефану в глаза. Проводит ладонью по внутренней стороне его бедра, по животу. Стефан опять дрожит, и Деймону больше не нужны доказательства.

**Название:** Снег

**Жанр:** гет

**Персонажи:** Тайлер/Кэролайн

**Рейтинг:** PG

Тайлер как-то говорил, что после обращения его кожа словно горит. Она ему верит. Нормальная температура теля человека – 36,6 С, тела волка – 39 С. Тайлер не человек и не волк, но его кожа словно излучает жар.

Кэролайн это не пугает, но так было не всегда. Что бы там ни говорили о вампирах, но они очень уязвимые существа. Луч солнца, зажженная спичка – и прощай, вечная жизнь. Сначала ей казалось, что она может загореться от одного прикосновения, вспыхнуть ярким пламенем и исчезнуть навсегда. Обычные, «нормальные люди» кажутся ей очень теплыми, даже горячими, но кожа оборотня просто обжигает.

Со временем она перестала бояться. Тайлер ведет рукой по ее шее, по груди, кладет ладонь на ее живот, и Кэролайн забывает обо всем – о жаре, о страхе, о смерти…

После они лежат, обнявшись. На дворе декабрь, но слишком тепло для одеяла.

\- Ты когда-нибудь видел снег? – почему-то спрашивает она.

Ей на мгновение кажется, что декабрь за окном настоящий, не южный. Что где-то там кружатся снежинки, и замерзают озера, и что мороз обжигает щеки, как в детстве. Она видела снег лишь раз, давно, когда ее еще пугал холод.

Он смеется, и его широкая грудь под ее щекой ходит ходуном.

\- Конечно видел. Оборотни любят север и горы. Мы с Джулз несколько раз оборачивались на снегу. Ничего лучше и не придумаешь.

Кэролайн думает о снеге, который кусал ее босые пятки в детстве. Думает о диких лесах и отпечатках волчьих лап на снегу.

Потом Тайлер опять кладет горячую ладонь на ее живот, и она забывает обо всем…


End file.
